Selimut Salju
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Menyambut challange Valentine, saya akhirnya bisa berpartisipasi, hehehehe.banggaPertemuan takdir tak terduga Inuyasha dengan perempuan yang tidak pernah mengabur dari bayangan hatinya....


**Selimut Salju**

_-Inuyasha, Episode Lepas-

* * *

_

Untuk menyambut challenge baru , saya mengusahakan berpartisipasi dengan membuat fanfiction di kala mencuri-curi waktu kesibukan. Semoga berkenan dan patut dinikmati oleh pembaca…_Please enjoy_

**Disclaimer : **Never be me….

**Rating : **K…dimintanya begitu sich….

**Genre : **Romance…Since its Valentine/ angst

* * *

Tumpukan salju menggigit telapak kakinya yang telanjang.

Salju turun dengan lebatnya belakangan ini.

Telinga putih di puncak kepalanya berdiri tegak instingtif karena bunyi-bunyian dari kejauhan. Diamatinya baik-baik warna langit yang sedikit kelam dan serba putih di mana-mana. Tidak ada penduduk yang menyadari kehadiran siluman yang mangambil bola-bola roh karena mereka selalu bergerak dalam kesunyian.

Kali ini siluet-siluet putih itu bergerak dalam kuatitas banyak. Berbeda dari biasanya hingga membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak tenang.

_Kikyo._

Nama itu mengalun begitu saja dalam lubuk hatinya. Bagai mantra sihir yang memprovokasi, dia langsung mengikuti siluet-siluet puith itu.

--- ---

Seorang gadis berpakaian _miko_ terbaring lemah di atas tumpukan salju. Kakinya sedikit terkubur. Sudah agak lama dia berada di sana, kehilangan seluruh tenaganya, roh-roh di dalam dirinya beterbangan keluar bagai kunang-kunang.

Di bagian dadanya, terdapat bekas luka namun tidak ada darah yang keluar dari sana.

Tangannya yang pucat mencengkram salju yang seketika bersatu kembali dengan lingkungannya. Rasa takut kehilangan nyawanya jauh lebih besar ketimbang rasa sakit pada jasad kosongnya.

Padahal dia sudah pernah kehilangan nyawanya-fakta yang beberapa waktu lalu telah diterimanya dengan dada lapang-. Kemudian fakta bahwa jiwanya yang sebenarnya telah bereinkarnasi melewati dimensi ruang dan waktu, telah diakuinya walaupun disesalinya.

Apa yang tersisa padanya hanyalah ingatan akan kebencian yang mendalam dan pengkhianatan. Lebih menyulitkan lagi karena sekarang dia adalah pencuri. Mengambil roh orang lain untuk mempertahankan ekstensi sekaratnya.

Dia menatap langit, menunggu apa yang dibutuhkannya.

_Inuyasha._

Bukan, bukan itu yang dibutuhkannya, dia hanya membutuhkan roh-roh baru untuk diimplementasikan dalam dirinya.

Nama itu, seperti juga keberadaan faktualnya hanyalah memperdalam rasa benci yang membutuhkan ruang sangat tidak terbatas dalam dirinya.

Dengan rasa benci itulah dia bertahan, dia tidak mungkin membuangnya. Bila kebencian itu hilang, dia sudah bisa melihat akhir hayatnya. Dia akan bersama dengan tanah di musim panas dan terkubur salju di musim dingin. Mengikuti siklus alam yang tidak pernah pasti namun selalu berputar.

--- ---

_Hiruk Pikuk dalam kobaran api._

_Desa kosong karena penyerbuan mendadak. Atap-atap sederhana jerami hangus termakan amukan bentuk absurb kemerahan bagai raja neraka._

_Dengan luka yang dibuat olehnya dan darah yang dikucurkan dari punggungnya, dia bersikeras._

_Membawa busur panah dan tabung anak panah._

_Siluman itu, pencuri _Shinkon no Tama _itu harus dihentikan meskipun dengan nyawanya._

_Memang begitulah dia berikrar, saat dia menjadi seorang _miko _yang ditakdirkan. Di malam upacara pengangkatan yang suci dan bagaimana bintang-bintang di langit menyaksikan cahaya takdirnya bergerak menyilaukan._

_Dengan seluruh hatinya dia percaya _Shinkon no Tama_ akan menjadi beban seumur hidupnya. Walaupun begitu, dia konsisten dengan dirinya,_

_Bayangan manusia melesat di angkasa, membumbung tinggi seolah sepasang sayap ada di punggungnya._

_Dia mengenali sosok itu dengan baik._

_Diambilnya satu anak panahnya, diarahkan dengan tepat, dan anak panah itu berdesing pada tujuannya._

_Namun siluman berwujud manusia itu berhasil meloloskan diri._

"_Kau tidak akan lolos, aku bersumpah!" maki perempuan itu dengan setengah meringis._

_Susah payah, perempuan itu menemukan siluman yang merampas miliknya. Kenangan, memori, atau apapun tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi dendam yang baru saja dikobarkan._

"_INU-YASHA!" anak panah melesat lewat busurnya. Ujungnya menghasilkan cahaya putih._

_Tidak sempat menghindar, anak panah itu menancap di bahunya, menembusnya, menguncinya pada pohon keramat untuk selamanya._

_Perempuan _miko _itu menatapnya dengan sedih._

_Luka dalam yang dialaminya segera mengambil alih. Muntahan darah keluar lewat kerongkongannya. Tubuhnya pun ambruk._

_Tidak pernah ada takdir yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini. Darah yang mengotori pakaiannya menjadi tanda sumpah kebencian abadi yang selamanya akan terpendam bersama tubuhnya._

_Lalu air mata yang merebak adalah salam perpisahan bagi sang kekasih sebelum ajal menjemputnya._

_Sayonara…Inuyasha…._

--- ---

Tidak tersadar selama beberapa waktu bisa membangunkanmu di alam mimpi.

Kikyo merasakannya begitu dia membuka matanya.

Wajah cemas di hadapannya adalah muslihat yang sangat diharapkannya jauh di dalam hatinya.

Temperatur tubuhnya sendiri dirasakannya meningkat setelah bola-bola bercahaya keunguan terimplementasikan dalam tubuh kosongnya. Lukanya perlahan-lahan menutup.

"Kikyo!"

"Kau tidak mencegahku?" suara yang keluar dari mulutnya masih seperti tercekik. Tidak mengherankan dihitung dari banyaknya ia kehilangan roh.

Inuyasha menggeleng pelan, keprihatinan yang dalam terekspos jelas dari bola mata emasnya. Padahal biasanya dia adalah siluman egois yang hanya mencari _Shikon no Tama._ "Kau memerlukannya."

_Dari mana simpatik itu?_

"Kalau kau tidak menghentikanku, aku mampu membunuhmu setelah pulih,"desis Kikyo penuh peringatan. Meskipun begitu dia bergeming dalam pelukan siluman itu. "Sama seperti yang kulakukan saat menyegelmu di pohon keramat."

"Kalau itu bisa memuaskanmu."

Kejengkelan dan ketidakberdayaan bercampur aduk dalam diri Kikyo. Tangannya dilayangkan, menghantam pipi Inuyasha. Dia pun terguling ke tumpukan salju. "Jangan mengasihaniku! Siapapun tidak boleh mengasihaniku, apalagi kau, Inuyasha!"

Kikyo berusaha berdiri dengan stabil. Kakinya terasa goyah di balik _hakama_ nya. Meskipun begitu dia punya harga diri yang musti dilindungi. Dia memberikan tatapan yang dingin pada siluman berambut perak yang terperangah menatapnya..

"Apakah kau puas setelah mencuri _Shikon no Tama_ dariku? Nampaknya kau banyak berubah setelah bertemu dengan perempuan reinkarnasiku…Aku patut bergembira karena sepanjang hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu bisa mengasihani orang lain," semua yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sinisme.

"Kau terluka, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Ada siluman bodoh yang mengira _Shikon no Tama _masih berada di tanganku," bibirnya membentuk senyum meremehkan,"bahkan mahluk bodoh itu tidak tahu aku sudah mati."

"Kikyo…."

"Urusan di antara kita hanyalah permasalahan dendam, sebaiknya kau enyah sebelum aku benar-benar pulih,"Kikyo merutuk. Entah apa yang dipergumulinya, beribu-ribu desakan terus mengusiknya.

"Jangan berkata begitu! Aku kemari karena takut terjadi sesuatu padamu!" Inuyasha meloncat bangkit.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak mau dikasihani olehmu!"

Inuyasha menyergap maju dan memeluk Kikyo.

Mata perempuan itu melebar. Detak jantung Inuyasha berdengung di telinganya juga terasa di dekat dadanya seolah jantungnya sama-sama berdetak meskipun sebenarnya dia tidak lagi memiliki ornamen berharga seperti itu.

Baru saat ini dia merasakan hidup di kala nyawanya sudah tersimpan rapi pada kotak dimensi yang disebut reinkarnasi.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan _Shikon no Tama _padamu, lagipula barang itu sudah tidak ada padaku,"Kikyo tidak berinisiatif membalas perasaan hangat yang diterimanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan tidak berguna."

Kikyo merasakan bahunya diremas dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak butuh _Shikon no Tama_, selama kau bisa menerimaku seperti ini…,"ucap Inuyasha dengan suara rendah sedikit bergetar,"apa adanya."

Untuk apa menangis?" Suatu bagian dalam diri Kikyo terasa perih. Padahal seharusnya dia kebal terhadap rasa apapun. Bahkan dia tidak kesakitan saat perutnya berlubang akibat luka.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Inuyasha menyergah.

"Meskipun kau bisa menerimaku apa adanya, tapi aku tidak bisa." Kikyo melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Inuyasha. Benang-benang kenangan sembrawut mencampuradukkan antara kerasionalannya dan alam bawah sadarnya. "Tidak ada air mata yang bisa mengalir dari mataku, tidak ada detakan jantung di dalam tubuhku. Kekosongan yang kurasakan, siapa yang bisa merasakannya?"

"Kita akan cari jalan! Setelah semua pecahan _Shikon no Tama _ditemukan, aku akan meminta Kagome mengembalikan rohmu!"

"Kalau begitu, perempuan itu akan mati." Bola mata Kikyo bertemu dengan mata Inuyasha. Sesaat mereka bertukar pandang, mencari kebenaran pada paradoks. Kikyo telah menangkap sesuatu saat dia memicingkan matanya,"Kau sanggup memintanya?"

Turbulensi kekecewaan dan kemarahan siap menelan akal sehatnya ketika Inuyasha hanya mampu menjawab dalam diam. "Jangan omong besar kalau kau tidak mampu melakukannya."

"Kalau…Kalau ada cara lain…." Inuyasha tidak yakin dirinya masih mampu memandang mata Kikyo yang tajam.

"Benar, masih ada jalan lain," Kikyo terkekeh. Kemudian wajahnya berubah mengerikan,"_aku _sendiri yang akan mengambilnya dari perempuan itu!"

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya begitu saja!" sergah Inuyasha, baik disadarinya atau tidak, kalimat sanggahan destruktif itu sudah terlontar keluar.

"Kenapa kau melarangku? Bukankah kau ingin mengembalikanku ke sedia kala?" Kikyo menatap Inuyasha dengan padangan kecewa. Lalu kepalanya mengangguk perlahan. "Aku mengerti, ini karena kau tidak cukup mencintaiku."

Inuyasha menggeleng cepat.

"Masih menyangkal? Kau hanya mengibaiku, pura-pura mengibaiku! Apa yang kau harapakan dari badan tanah liat ini?!" Kikyo menjerit. Dia menyingkapkan bagian pakaian yang menutupi lukanya.

Mata Inuyasha sedikit bekedut saat melihat sebuah lubang menganga, tidak begitu besar, namun sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Tidak ada kulit robek yang mempelihatkan daging dan mengucurkan darah segar. Benar-benar sebuah lubang yang hampa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kita dulu tidak ada lagi harganya bagimu!" Kikyo menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga untuk menghilangkan bayangan dalam kenangannya saat kakinya tersangkut ceruk perahu, Inuyasha dengan sigap menangkapnya. Dia jatuh ke dalam pelukan siluman itu. Tapi sama sekali tidak terasa rendah dan menjijikan. Walaupun tidak ada perubahan ekspresi dalam wajah kakunya, tapi hatinya berkata lain. "Sekarang kau sudah punya penggantiku!"

_Seandainya ada air mata untuk dialirkan…._

"PEREMPUAN DARI MASA DEPAN ITU!"

_Tapi tidak ada lagi padaku._

Inuyasha berusaha mendekat, tapi Kikyo melangkah mundur, seperti serigala yang bertemu pemburu.

"Kikyo…."

Kikyo menutup daun telinganya dengan telapak tangannya. Suara Inuyasha, tidak ingin didengarnya lagi.

"Sampai sekarangpun aku masih memikirkanmu," ucap Inuyasha tulus, dengan kesungguhan di matanya yang justru menakutkan bagi Kikyo.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi! Pergi! PERGI!"

Rangkaian emosi dan tekanan yang dirasakannya mempercepat pembakaran roh baru di dalam dirinya. Belum lagi untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Sesak napas segera mencekiknya. Kikyo pun rubuh ke atas tumpukan salju.

"Kikyo! Kikyo!" Inuyasha memanggil-manggil namanya. Kepanikannya tidak mungkin muslihat.

Butiran-butiran putih dari Surga merindui bumi, turun dari singgasana sucinya ke dunia, mencium setiap senti permukaan penuh celanya.

"Inuyasha," bola mata Kikyo yang tanpa ekspresi bertukar pandang dengan bola mata emas Inuyasha yang sedikit nanar. "Aku ingin mati." Tangannya, dengan gemetar menyentuh pipi Inuyasha. Bahkan ia berani bersumpah tangan porselinnya masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mencengkram tangan Kikyo,"Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku."

"Kau tega melihatku seperti ini? Hidup tanpa tujuan apapun kecuali balas dendam?"

Air mata Inuyasha jatuh tanpa terbendung, membasahi pipinya lalu menitik pada pipi Kikyo. Hatinya miris hingga tidak ada lagi ego lelaki yang mampu menahan air matanya.

_Kikyo, Kikyo yang dicintainya._

"Dulu kau rela mengesampingkan semua tanggung jawabmu sebagai penjaga _Shikon no Tama_ untuk menjadikanku manusia. Untukmu yang telah berkorban seperti itu untukku, apa yang tidak mampu kuberikan padamu?"

"Boneka tanah liat dan siluman setengah manusia…Sungguh pasangan yang ironis," cetus Kikyo nyaris menertawakan dirinya sendiri dalam simpatik.

"Seandainya kita bertemu pada situasi yang lain. Kau bukan _Miko_ dan aku bukan siluman, semuanya akan jauh terasa lebih baik."

Kikyo menerawang jauh ke angkasa, di mana butiran-butiran putih dengan lembut membujuknya tenggelam dalam selimut salju, meringkuk di dalam sana untuk selama-lamanya. Meletakan dendam dan kebenciannya untuk selamanya, juga melepaskan penyesalannya untuk dibawa malaikat ke hadapan Sang Pencipta.

Sungguhpun Pencipta tersentuh dan memberikan kompensasi lain baginya di kehidupan mendatang. Kembali bersama-sama dengan orang yang selalu ada dalam hati dan pikirannya bahkan mengatasi semua dirinya dalam situasi yang mampu membahagiakannya.

"Inuyasha!"

Suara panggilan dari jauh terhantar sampai ke tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sudah waktunya kau pergi," ucap Kikyo perlahan.

Kepala Inuyasha tenggelam di ceruk antara bahu dan leher Kikyo, menggeleng di sana, layaknya anak kecil yang memeluk ibunya dengan protektif.

Kikyo membelai rambut perak di puncak kepala Inuyasha,"Pergilah, Inuyasha. Kali berikutnya kita bertemu lagi, tidak ada sentimentilisme begini."

Inuyasha bangkit dengan enggan seiring suara perempuan yang sangat familiar dikenalinya baik dengan akal maupun instingnya semakin mendekat.

"_Sayonara, _Inuyasha," Kikyo mengucap lemah, hampir hanya seperti bibir yang bergerak-gerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Sementara Inuyasha tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahannya karena dia tidak pernah rela meninggalkan Kikyo sendirian di antara tumpukan salju yang bisa membekukan siapapun atau apapun.

Siluman itu melompat ke dahan-dahan pohon tua yang kering kerontang semasa datangnya musim dingin, hilang setelah beberapa kali menegok pada Kikyo.

Kikyo memejamkan matanya seiring salju menyelimuti dirinya. Dia ingin beristirahat sambil mendengarkan gemerisik ranting di kejauhan dan bumi yang menyanyikan lagu kenangan untuknya. Sementara memorinya terus menari-nari seperti sepasang manusia pada hiasan kotak orgel abadi dalam benaknya. Dia ingin tertidur dengan Inuyasha tetap di sampingnya, walaupun hanya melalui impiannya.

--- ---


End file.
